


1930

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: The Before [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Childhood Friends, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Bucky hears some scuffling in an alley on his way home from school. Little did he know, this afternoon would change his life forever.





	1930

SEPTEMBER 1930

Bucky Barnes was walking home from school on a crisp autumn afternoon when he heard scuffling and voices up ahead. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Bucky craned his neck to peek down the alleyway before him. In the middle of the alley stood three teenage boys, hovering over a smaller figure Bucky couldn’t see, but he could tell by their postures that something was wrong. One of the larger boys threw a punch in front of him, knocking the small figure to the ground. Bucky got a glimpse of him from between the bully’s legs. The poor kid was tiny, all skin and bone underneath clothes too big on him, with a brand new shiner smack on his face and a bloody nose.

To Bucky’s surprise, the small one didn’t run away or back down. Instead, he pushed himself off the ground, dusted off his pants, and took a swing at the boy who hit him. His wiry fist just clipped the big one in the chin, which ended up angering him more than hurting him. Holding his face in disbelief, he backed up slightly as his two friends closed in on the small kid, throwing punches left and right.

Bucky vaguely recognized the boys from the neighborhood. They were probably a few years older than him and Bucky had seen them beating up innocent kids repeatedly over the last few months. He never had the guts to do anything about it, but something about the way this new victim was fighting back lit something in Bucky’s stomach.

“Hey!” He yelled, stepping into the alley.

The four boys all turned to look at Bucky, confused.

“Leave him alone!” Bucky called, suddenly very much doubting this plan.

One of the older boys walked forward, “what’re you gonna do about it, punk?”

Without thinking, Bucky set his schoolbooks down and took a step forward. The boy was a few inches taller than him and much broader, but Bucky was in too deep now. Clenching his right fist, he swung with all his strength, clocking the kid in the middle of the nose. He staggered back with a shout, hands flying up to clutch at his face.

The small one took advantage of the distraction and kicked the third boy in the knee and jammed his fist into his stomach.

Bucky shakily put his fists up in front of his face, like the boxers did, and stood his ground. Looking at each other, irritated, the three boys backed off, scoffing and spitting on the ground before pushing their way past Bucky, out onto the sidewalk.

Once their retreated footsteps faded, Bucky picked his things up and walked towards the little one.

“You didn’t have t’ do that,” he said, puffing out his chest.

“No offence, but you looked pretty outnumbered there, pal. Besides, I’ve seen those goons around before being real jerks. ‘Bout time someone gave ‘em a kick in the butt.”

The other boy relaxed, brushing blonde bangs out of his face. “Well…thanks.”

Bucky shrugged. “Like I said, was about time.”

Dabbing the back of his hand at his bloody nose, the blonde one smiled. “You look familiar. Do you go to school around here?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you around too. My name’s Bucky.” Shoving his books under one arm, he stuck his hand out.

The other boy took his hand with the one not pressed to his face. “Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve.” Bucky looked him and up down. Poor thing looked like he could use a hot meal, warm bath, and clean clothes, but Bucky didn’t want to insult him by insinuating any of that. Part of him didn’t really want to leave Steve alone, especially after having taken a slight beating. It seemed rude and something deep in Bucky’s gut told him not to just leave. Instead, he said, “you wanna grab a soda or somethin’? I think you could use one.”

Steve smiled again, nodding his head. “Yeah, that sounds swell.”

\--

Brushing the dirt off his slacks for the third time, Steve looked up towards the boy walking next to him.

_Bucky._

Steve knew they went to school together, but had never actually spoken to him. And based on the fluttery, tingly feeling he now had in the pit of his stomach, it seemed that Steve had never actually got a good look at Bucky until this afternoon either. Steve couldn’t place the feeling. He couldn’t even remember having felt it before. He glanced up at Bucky who was telling some kind of story animatedly, flinging his hands this way and that. Steve wasn’t really listening, distracted by how soft his skin looked and how thick his brown hair was. He said something in a questioning tone and shifted his gaze to Steve, his eyes bright and sparkling.

“What?” Steve stammered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…I just…do you get picked on a lot?”

Steve tried to remember what Bucky had said to elicit an apology, but couldn’t. “Oh. Yeah, I guess.”

Bucky’s eyebrows screwed up. “Doesn’t that make you mad?”

Steve shrugged as they crossed the street, the soda shop waiting for them at the next corner. “Sure. But there’s nothin’ I can really do about it. ‘Cept fight back.”

Bucky stopped abruptly at the curb, staring at Steve with an expression on his face that Steve couldn’t read. Bucky’s brown eyes bore into his with an intensity neither of them knew how to deal with. Steve thought he saw Bucky flush slightly before finally looking away and stepping towards the shop door with an incredulous shake of his head.

\--

Within the next few weeks, Steve and Bucky became absolutely inseparable. It just seemed natural. They spent any free time together, either alone or with some of Bucky’s other friends, but Steve didn’t like those times as much. Mrs. Rogers had taken to calling them “two peas in a pod” (Mrs. Barnes called them “trouble”). They got along in a way that Steve had never experienced with anyone else his age before. It was easy. It was easy to laugh and to talk and to play around and to just do nothing together. Whenever he was with Bucky, Steve felt a lightness in his chest and a warmth in his stomach. And whether Bucky would ever admit it or not, he felt the exact same way.


End file.
